1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to mitigating transmission of shock waves. Specifically, in various forms, the invention can be used to limit the transmission of strong shock waves produced by detonations to limit damage and/or reaction of nearby material.
2. Discussion of the Background
Variable yield munitions have been used for conventional high explosives (HE) in a general purpose bomb framework. Typical munitions produce a single level of yield, which consists of various effects. These effects may include explosive blast, brisance to structural, and projection of containment fragments and/or preformed projectiles. The yield for a munition is typically fixed based on their design and generally cannot be changed after manufacture. Traditionally, numerous sizes and types of munitions have been required to address the large range of possible battlefield scenarios. This requires extensive manufacturing capacity, large inventories, and complex logistics to wage military campaigns.
The pace and precision of military operations is, to a large extent, dictated by the munitions at the disposal of commanders. Adapting to changing situations is often not possible because munition yields and effects are fixed at the outset of missions. This inability to adapt to changing situations often results in missed opportunities for mission success, or unintended outcomes due to excessive and imprecise munition yield.